


Vampires Will Never Hurt You

by easypeasypumpkinpeasy



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bottom Frank Iero, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Revenge Era, Revenge Era Frank Iero, Revenge Era Gerard Way, Serial Killers, Student Frank Iero, Student Gerard Way, Student Mikey Way, Student Ray Toro, Top Gerard Way, Vampire Gerard Way, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easypeasypumpkinpeasy/pseuds/easypeasypumpkinpeasy
Summary: Frank loves the paranormal and anything to do with Horror but this time he got more then he bargained for....
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Ray Toro/Mikey Way, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Vampires Will Never Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> i really don't know what this is, i'm bored so i figured i may as well right another one  
> so enjoy my shit writing and editing  
> i will add more tags and characters as i go

Monday, just another boring fucking day of boring meaningless routine, nothing interesting. Get up, shower (maybe), get dressed, eat, go to school, come back, eat again and then sleep. It was draining. Nothing interesting. Nothing good or amazing really came out of this town, it was boring, and so were the people in it. Maybe if Frank had friends it would make life a bit more bearable, but unfortunately he didn't have a single soul. He was an "emo fag" after all.

The only good thing about Belleville was Frank's favourite place to hang out; the local cemetery. No one ever went there unless they were visiting someone, and that didn't happen a lot so Frank got it all to himself. It's a bit cliche but he found it relaxing to be among the dead. There was also one thing that made Belleville slightly interesting; the murders that have been going on.  
The police had no idea who or what was doing it, as always. The bodies had been found in ally ways or ditches, they had been drained of all blood and were just simply left for the police to find with no clues what so ever. Frank was a big horror fan and anything like this excited him, so he immediately thought it was vampires. He knew they weren't real but he liked to imagine. It was funny how he didn't even fear for his life when walking around town at night or hanging around the cemetery at early hours. Frank didn't care if he got killed, life was meaningless anyway. 

BEEP  
BEEP  
BEEP

Frank groaned and lazily pulled the sheets off of his face. He threw his arm at the alarm, sending it off his bedside table and onto the clothing covered floor. The beeping finally stopped and Frank rolled out of bed causing him to end up like a blanket burrito on the floor. He groaned again and unwrapped himself from his burrito form. He threw the blankets back on his bed and stumbled around to find 'hopefully' clean clothes.

Frank picked up his ripped black skinny jeans and pulled them on, he located the nearest shirt off the floor and threw it on, He looked through his mess of a room for his studded belt, wallet chain and finger less skeleton gloves. Finding all three on his desk he put them on as well. After getting his bag together he made his way into the bathroom to make himself look somewhat presentable to the outside world. Frank flicked on the light and examined himself in the mirror, he looked at the dark bags under his eyes and his messy hair. 𝘋𝘪𝘴𝘨𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 He thought to himself.

Frank sighed and picked up his eyeliner, applying it generously. He placed the eyeliner down and messed with his bleached and black hair. Once satisfied he took another look at his reflection.  
"What the fuck, I look like a zombie no matter what I do" He says out loud, glaring at himself. Frank lived alone in a shitty apartment anyway so no one was around to hear him putting himself down everyday. After a while at glaring at his own appearance he made his way out of the bathroom and into his room to grab his bag. Frank picked up his phone and headphones and walked into the small kitchen. He opened the fridge and sighed.  
"Guess i'm not eating today"

He groaned and made his way to the doorway, sliding on his old black and white converse. He opened the door and stepped out to be met with the familiar musty smell of the apartment complex hallway. He locked the door and walked down the hall. Frank arrived at the elevator and put his headphones in turning his music up a bit more than half way. Before he could look down he saw someone leaning up against the wall next to him. Out of pure curiosity He looked up to see a complete stranger staring at him with dark eyes, beautiful dark eyes. Frank has never seen this guy in this place before.

He gulped and looked back down hoping he didn't offended the guy by looking. 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘨𝘶𝘺𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘮, 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘦? Frank thought to himself.  
The ding of the elevator interrupted his thoughts and Frank walked in, the guy followed.  
Once inside the elevator Frank looked up again to see the stranger staring at him, when he saw Frank's eyes land on his he smirked. Frank's eyes widened, he gulped and went back to staring at the ground. The guy chuckled and looked away from Frank. 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺

The sound Frank had been wishing for as soon as he got in the elevator finally arrived and he couldn't be more happy to leave the presence of the creepy guy. As soon as the doors opened Frank ran out, he didn't care how obvious it looked, he just wanted out. He ran right through the doors of the apartment complex and down the sidewalk. After what felt like hours of running he stopped about halfway to school, nearly passing out. That guy really creeped him out. He looked up into the sky to see grey clouds rolling in. 𝘸𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘶𝘭. 𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘮, 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 Frank thought to himself. After catching his breath fully he began the rest of his journey to school.

Frank finally made it to school just as the first rain drop fell. 𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 He smiled to himself and shook his head. "Made it just before the rain and the bell" he said to himself a little too loud.

"Would you look at that, Iero is talking to himself, he really is a freak"

Franks eyes widened as he turned around to find himself face to face with the his bullies, once again. 𝘖𝘩 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬  
He kept his mouth shut and turned back around, aiming to make a run for it to get to class on time. He froze when he felt a hand on his shoulder smash him back into the lockers. He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut.  
"Where do you think your going fag" His main bully spat at him. 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘒𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯  
"To c-class" Frank timidly replied, He would rather be in a boring class then get beat down today. This happened every morning and he should have remembered to go a different way but that guy in the elevator was occupying his thoughts.  
"Aw does little Iero want to get an education" Kellin smirked and slammed him back into the lockers. it was a stupid argument and the guy was a fucktard anyway.  
"Y-yea I do and so should you if you want to get anywhere in life-" Frank knew he said the wrong thing as soon as the words left his mouth. Kellin raised his fist and scrunched up his face in anger.

Frank shut his eyes and prepared himself for the punch that never came. All he heard was growling and punches being thrown, Frank eventually opened his eyes to see someone standing over Kellin’s body, he wasn't moving but Frank could see the rise and fall of his chest. Kellin's friends were nowhere to be seen, they probably booked it as soon as who ever this guy was turned up. 

Franks heart was beating so hard he swore it would come out of his chest. No one had ever come to help him, they just stood and let it happen. Frank was incredibly thankful to whoever saved him but he was also slightly terrified. He didn't know anyone who was stronger than Kellin, So this guy must be super strong to have beaten the shit out of him.

Frank tore his eyes away from his bullies body on the floor to his 'saviour' who was now staring holes into his smaller frame. Frank froze as he recognised his 'saviour' to be the guy from the elevator. He looked from the guy to Kellin's body in confusion, and that's when he saw it. Blood was slowly coming out of the back of his head and somewhere else he couldn't see, everything was covered in blood, so it was hard to tell exactly where it was coming from. 

His eyes darted to the stranger, but he wasn't there. Frank shook his head and gathered his common sense, calling out to the school nurse who had her office down the hall. Before he could call out to her again he was pushed back against the lockers with such force the wind was knocked out of him. He clenched his eyes shut and his breathing became difficult.

He opened his eyes to find the guy from the elevator with his forearm across Frank's neck and his other arm on the lockers by Franks head, keeping him in place against the lockers. Frank's breathing became rapid and he started panicking. The guys glare softened when he realised the state of panic Frank was in, Frank's breathing steadied when he saw the guys glare soften.

"W-what do you want? Why are you f-following me? And what the fuck is your name?" The questions came flooding out and Frank couldn't stop them, he needed to know what this guys problem was. His name was just a bonus because the guy was kinda cute, but Frank wouldn't admit it. Dark, mysterious, strong and he was pinning him up against the lockers- 𝘕𝘰 𝘍𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴

"I'm not fucking following you, I go here now Pansy" The guy rolled his eyes but continued to stare at Frank.  
"O-ok" Frank could feel the guys gaze all over him and he didn’t know if that plus the nickname made him attracted to the guy or made him uncomfortable.  
"My names Gerard and all I want from you is to not tell anyone what you saw, He just had an accident and I was never here. Got it?" Gerard gave Frank a fake smile then went back to glaring at him.  
Frank nodded rapidly, he didn’t understand why he couldn't say what happened but he didn’t want to ask questions. Just yet anyway. 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘶𝘺 𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘺, 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘢 𝘤𝘶𝘵𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭- 𝘕𝘖 𝘍𝘙𝘈𝘕𝘒 𝘕𝘖 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘳 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯. Frank was so distracted by his thoughts that he hadn't felt the absence of Gerard's arm or heard Gerard calling out to him.

"Pansy? PANSY?!" Gerard snapped his fingers in Frank's face and gave him an amused look. He already thought Frank was interesting. 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦. He smirked to himself.  
Frank shook his head and stared at Gerard.  
"M-my names Frank a-actually" Frank stood away from the lockers and and scratched the back of his neck. He didn’t know how he felt about Gerard, he was definitely hot, but he was weird. Maybe too weird. But Frank liked weird, so it wasn’t much of a problem.  
"Yeah yeah Pansy will do" Gerard rolled his eyes and gave Frank a smirk. 

That fucking smirk and those dark secretive eyes, that's what attracted Frank more then anything, well truth is he didn't know anything about Gerard in the first place so that's all he had to go off, Gerard was a new kid anyway. Frank knew he was gay already but he didn't know if Gerard was. He looked the same age as Frank and was hopefully in the same year. Frank had to get those feelings and thoughts out because he knew Gerard wouldn't be gay and he knew Gerard would never like him. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦? Frank was so confused.  
"Well see you round Pansy" Gerard said, winking at Frank leaving him slightly shaking and confused. Frank nodded and ran off to his class that he was now 10 minutes late too.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i made Kellin a bully


End file.
